Could be Anything
by lakersgirl11820
Summary: Meredith had a dream of her future with Derek but the future has many different outcomes and sometimes you can make different choices that wind up being better for everyone. Sequel to Into the Dark [MeredithDerek]
1. How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Take place immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but is she willing to get hurt all over again? Takes place after the Code Black incident.

**Note: You don't have to read _Into the Dark _to understand this story but the first chapter may be a bit confusing and to all of my faithful readers - WELCOME BACK AND ENJOY!!!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment, and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way, to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter 1 - How to Save a Life**

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_or he'll say he's not the same_

_and you'll begin to wonder why you came_

* * *

Meredith awoke the next morning alone in her bed with the scent of lavender filling her nose. She looked around and realized that lavender surrounded every inch of her room.

Meredith heard someone at the door and figured it was Derek.

"Get your ass back into bed." She said while burying her face into her pillow.

"Ugh, I rather not but I did bring you some coffee." Izzie responded.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked confused.

"I live here."

"Where am I?"

"In your house."

"Where's Derek."

"I don't know but he did leave you a note." Izzie motioned to Meredith's nightstand.

_Meet me at the ferryboats at 7:00_

_I signed, its over._

_-D_

"Izzie I know that this might sound crazy but I remember this happening almost 6 years ago. I had this wonderful life with Derek and we were married."

"It was probably just a dream Mere."

"It felt so real."

"What do you remember about the dream?"

Meredith thought for a few seconds, "That Derek and I were married."

"Anything else?" Izzie asked.

Meredith thought long and hard but nothing else came to mind. " I remember that we were really happy."

"So are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm great."

"You better start getting ready, it's already 6:15."

* * *

It was five minutes to 7:00 and Derek Shepherd was patiently waiting at the dock for the ferryboats for Meredith Grey to show up. Soon he saw her small figure coming toward him.

"Hi." Derek said in a hushed tone.

"Hi." Meredith smiled.

"You got my note I guess."

"Yes and all the lavender surrounding my bedroom."

Derek smiled.

"So what's going on?" Meredith asked.

"It's over between Addison and I. I realized last night that if you had died yesterday, I would've spent my entire life resenting Addison because my one true love had died. I would've spent my whole life regretting not choosing you. I thought that things could work out between Addison and I but the fact is that we aren't the same people that we were back in New York. We changed and I'm now the person I've always wanted to be and I found the person I've always dreamt about. So last night I told Addison that I could've stay married to her, knowing that I was in love with someone else."

Meredith remained silent, "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll give my another chance."

"I don't know Derek, you really hurt me and I'm almost finished gluing back the pieces. And if you hurt me again, I might never be able to put the pieces back. You gave me so much false hope Derek and I was completely crushed."

"Meredith what are you afraid of?" Derek began yelling.

"I'm afraid that you are going to hurt me again Derek." She yelled back.

"I love you!"

"If you loved me enough you would not have chosen Addison." Meredith yelled back.

He didn't know what to say and Meredith had already said enough, so she walked away and back to her car.

* * *

"So you and Derek back together?" Izzie asked when Meredith walked into the house.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because my pieces are almost glued back together."

Izzie nodded and watched Meredith go up the stairs to her room. George passed Meredith on the way down.

"Is she ok? And why do I smell lavender?" George asked.

"McDreamy is getting McDivorced."

"Seriously?"

"Yep but Meredith doesn't want to give Derek another chance."

"How long do you thinks that'll last?" George asked.

"I give it a few weeks at the most."

* * *

**A/N So here's the first chapter of sequel/prequel to _Into the Dark_, hope that you all really enjoy. I (hopefully) plan to have this story go about 20 chapters or so (maybe more). If any of you have any ideas please let me know!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	2. Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Take place immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but is she willing to get hurt all over again? Takes place after the Code Black incident.

Note: You don't have to read _Into the Dark _to understand this story but the first chapter may be a bit confusing and to all of my faithful readers - WELCOME BACK AND ENJOY!!!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment, and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way, to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter 2 Open Your Eyes**

_All this feels strange_

_and untrue_

_and I won't waste a moment_

_without you_

* * *

Meredith had been given off a week due to the trauma that she experienced due to the Code Black. She had never been more grateful to have time off especially with the recent turn of events.

She hadn't talked to Derek since the incident at the harbor and Izzie thought she was crazy for not taking him back but the fact was that she wanted to so bad but in simple sentence, she was afraid of love. Derek was the one and she was sure of that but he had hurt her more than words could ever describe.

* * *

Before going back to work, Meredith had decided to go and visit her mother.

"I'm exhausted." Her mother said.

"Me too."

"I was going at it all night in the on-call room. What's your excuse?"

"Mom!" Meredith was mortified.

"I'll tell you, that man makes me purr like kitten."

"Mom!" Meredith couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When he isn't making me growl like a tiger."

"Stop!" This was not a conversation Meredith wanted to start her day with.

Ellis laughed to herself, "And my husband wonders why I'm not interested in him anymore."

Meredith didn't know how to respond to that.

"If he had any balls at all he would leave on his own. No. He plays stupid. He's waiting for me to kick him out. I come home with a hickey on my shoulder. A hickey! For god's sake like I'm a sex-crazed teenager. Which let's face it these days I am. And what does Thatcher do? Pretend he doesn't see it." Ellis said.

* * *

When Meredith got to the hospital, she was not in the best mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina asked her.

"My mommy's a filthy whore."

"Well so are you, so get over it."

"I really hate you Cristina."

"I hate you too Mere, now come on we have rounds."

* * *

She was looking over one of Burke's cases that she had been assigned to, when someone came up behind her.

"That guy's pretty much a goner, huh?" A stranger said to her.

"Sensitivity. I like that in a stranger. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town."

"You get used to it."

"It makes me wanna stay in bed all day." She couldn't believe this guy.

"We just met and already you're talking about bed. Not very subtle."

"Subtle never been my strong suit. So, do you ever go out with co-workers?"

"I um…make it a rule not to."

"Then I am so glad that I don't work here."

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"

"Would that be wrong?" he asked.

"Meredith."

Meredith extended her hand and they shook hands, before she could catch his name Derek punched him and he was on the floor bleeding.

"What the hell was that!" she exclaimed.

"That was Mark."

"Mark from New York Mark?"

"Yes, that Mark."

"Oh."

* * *

"Punching people out in my surgical floor. My head of neuro-surgery punching people out on my surgical floor." Dr. Webber yelled to Derek, Addison and Meredith, who were all in his office.

"Put the ice back on your hand." Meredith scolded Derek.

"My hand is fine."

"Put the damn ice back on your 2 million dollar a year hand. Now would someone tell me what the hell happened?" Richard asked.

Derek looked at Addison, making sure that she was going to be the one tell the story, "That was Mark."

"Who's Mark?" Richard asked yet another question.

"He and Derek used to work together back in New York. And … umm … They … We were all close friends. Until Derek found us in bed together."

"You forgot to mention that he had been my best friend for almost my entire life." Derek said.

Richard turned to Derek, "You put your weight behind this?"

"Yes sir, she's no longer my wife."

"What?" Richard didn't know the news, "Since when?"

Meredith shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she still didn't understand why she was in there.

"Last week, after the bomb incident. He said he couldn't stay married to me knowing that he was in love with someone else." Addison spoke up.

"Can you two handle this?" The chief asked.

"We have to Richard, but I don't know how much longer I can stand it if that crack - whore is still here." Derek said.

"And you Addison?"

"Same, as long as the slutty intern doesn't get assigned to me, then everything will work out perfectly." Addison said.

"Addison you have no right to say that about her." Derek defended Meredith.

"Derek, I don't know why you're defending her, she won't take you back . The whole hospital knows that she doesn't want you back."

Meredith sunk lower in her seat. "Addison would you please shut up." Meredith said, without realizing she allowed her thoughts to flow out of her mouth.

Addison's eyes shot open, along with Derek's and the chief's.

"I'm sorry but the problems going on between your ex-husband and I do not concern you. That is our business and not yours. Second you have no right to call me slutty when you're the one that committed adultery with you're ex-husband's best friend. You are far more slutty than I am and I am guessing that you called Mark out here just to sleep with him."

Addison was about to respond when Mark peeked his head into the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this pleasant conversation but I think I'm gonna need to get this gash on my head fixed and I believe it was Dr. Bailey who said that Dr. Grey was the only intern free at the moment to help me." Mark grinned.

"Can't you do it yourself you pompous jackass." Derek said.

"I heard that Dr. Grey is excellent in her abilities and I would love it if she could assist me." Mark grinned once again, knowing that he was pissing Derek off.

Derek was about to have another go at Mark, when Meredith stepped in front of him.

"Derek, he's not worth it."

Derek seemed to calm down and sat back down.

"I'll take care of you're stitches, Dr …?" Meredith said.

"Sloan, you may have heard of me, I'm best plastic surgeon on the east coast."

"Sorry, I haven't heard of you. I'm not the interested in cosmetic surgery." Meredith responded.

* * *

"Derek and I always did have the same taste in women." Mark said while Meredith was cleaning up his cut.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"You're Derek's lusty intern, right? Heard about you all the way back in New York you're famous."

"Hmm, well I heard about you all the way here in Seattle so I guess we have a lot in common."

"We're the dirty mistresses."

"I suppose we are."

"My 400 dollar an hour shrink says that because behind this rugged and confident exterior, I'm self destruction and self loathing to an almost pathological degree."

"Hey, we do have a lot in common."

"You know it's funny, Derek--Derek walks in on me naked with his wife actually in the throes. And he just turns around and walks away, but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding. Interesting, don't you think?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I know Derek loves me."

"Then why aren't the two of you back together already, why do you think I'm out here."

"It's complicated."

"Uncomplicated it."

"I wish it were that easy."

She was about to start suturing his face, when he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You need stitches."

"I know, hold the mirror."

* * *

Outside of the room, Cristina, Izzie, Alex and George were all watching him.

"Why is he suturing his own face?" George asked.

"To turn me on." Cristina smirked.

"Because he's Mark Sloan. He's like the go to plastic surgeon on the East Coast." Alex said to them.

"That's the guy Addison was sleeping with?" George whispered.

"Well, you can't blame her, can you?" Izzie said.

"No, not really."

Meredith came out shortly.

"McSexy wants a x-ray and I don't think it would be a good idea if I took him."

"I'm on it." Alex and scurried away.

"McSexy?" Cristina suggested.

"No" Meredith said.

"McYummy?" Izzie tried.

"No." Both Cristina and Izzie said at the same time.

"McSteamy." Meredith said.

"Ah, there it is." Cristina said.

"So Derek punched a boy for talking to you." Izzie joked.

"Shut up."

"It's like we're back in high school."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! Don't forget to review - they make me happy!!!**


	3. I Knew that I Loved You

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Take place immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but is she willing to get hurt all over again? Takes place after the Code Black incident.

Note: You don't have to read _Into the Dark _to understand this story but the first chapter may be a bit confusing and to all of my faithful readers - WELCOME BACK AND ENJOY!!!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment, and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way, to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter 3 I Knew that I Loved You**

_Maybe its intuition_

_but some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant _

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

* * *

Addison was walking peacefully down one of the hallways of Seattle Grace when she heard someone call out her name.

"Addison!" Mark yelled out.

"What!" Addison yelled.

"Oh come on, you're not even a little bit happy to see me?" He asked.

"Just go away Mark."

"We all made mistakes Addison, all three of us. But somehow I lost my best friend and the woman I love."

"Please don't say that."

"I miss you Addi."

"You cheated on me Mark. I was willing to throw my marriage away for you."

"Then why did you call me to come out here?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, I thought that I needed you but I don't." Addison threw up her hands and walked away.

* * *

Meredith was heading down to OR 2 to scrub in on tumor removal surgery with Burke went she past Derek in the hallway.

"Hey." She said.

"Thank you … for earlier." He said.

"It was nothing, are you ok?"

"You ever had a crappy day, I mean really, really crappy."

"I think we all have."

Derek looked at her with his famous grin.

"I have a surgery I've got to scrub in on." She said.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

Early the next morning, Meredith was on her way to the bathroom when she caught sight of a male butt coming from the bathroom and going into Izzie's bedroom. Moments later she saw Izzie coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Who was that?" Meredith asked.

"Alex." Izzie grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Well, he does know how to feed the beast."

Meredith just shook her head and proceed to go into the bathroom.

"I better not find anything in here that would give me horrible mental pictures." Meredith yelled out.

"Just think of it as payback for all the things George and I had to hear with you and Derek." Izzie yelled back.

Derek. His name seemed to come up at least once or twice in this household. She missed him, she really did but at the moment she needed her space from Derek and all men to be perfectly honest.

Knitting.

Yep, she had decided at that moment she was going to be celibate and forget all men.

* * *

Later that day Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex were getting ready for rounds.

"Ok, Yang you're with Montgomery-Shepherd, George - Dr. Torres from ortho needs an intern, Alex you're with both myself and Dr. Burke, Izzie you're with the new attending -Dr. Sloan and Meredith you're with Shepherd."

"As in Mark Sloan?" Izzie asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Miranda asked.

"No, no problem at all."

"Alright then, what the hell are all you doing here, GO." Bailey hollered.

* * *

Meredith entered her patients room and saw Derek already waiting.

"Henry Johnston, admitted last night after collapsing on the floor. CT shows that his arteries have blown up like balloons and he appears to have a aneurysm the size of an golf ball." Meredith reported.

"What's our option?" Derek asked.

"Considering the size of the aneurysm, our best shot is a standstill."

"Excellent." Derek smiled.

"What exactly is an standstill?" Mr. Johnston asked.

"A standstill is when we lower your body temperature to 60 degrees, drain the blood from your body and have your heart stop. I will then move into snip the aneurysm and then bring you back in all under 45 minutes."

"So you're basically killing me and bring me back."

"Yes."

"Have you ever done this before?" The patient asked.

"Actually we had one several months ago that went very smoothly."

"Ok then."

"Dr. Grey will you get him prepped for the OR." Derek smiled at Meredith.

"Will do."

After Derek left, the patient turned to Meredith, "So what's going on between you and Dr. Shepherd?"

Meredith smiled, "Nothing, we're friend I think."

"For how long will that last." Mr. Johnston laughed.

"Excuse me?" Meredith was a little taken back.

"Honey, I've been around for a long time and I know when a man in love with a woman."

"I'll be back in half an hour Mr. Johnston." Meredith smiled and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Derek had successfully completed the standstill.

"We could be friends." Meredith said while her and Derek were cleaning themselves up after the surgery.

"Yes we could."

"Ok then, we're friends."

"We're friends."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for those of you who have reviewed!!!! **


	4. How We Operate

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Take place immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but is she willing to get hurt all over again? Takes place after the Code Black incident.

**Note: You don't have to read _Into the Dark _to understand this story but the first chapter may be a bit confusing and to all of my faithful readers - WELCOME BACK AND ENJOY!!!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment, and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way, to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter 4 - How We Operate**

_The way that we've been speaking now_

_I swear that we'd be friends, I swear_

'_cos all these little details do down with_

_little consequences we share_

* * *

Later that day, Meredith and Cristina were at the bar. Cristina was whining and Meredith was, well Meredith was knitting.

"I am so exhausted, Bailey's baby is like the devil."

"Derek and I are friends."

"Ha. Friends with benefits maybe." Cristina smirked.

"No just friends and plus I'm knitting."

"I can see that."

"And I'm going to be celibate."

Cristina just about spit the beer out of her mouth, "You celibate. The one who picks up random men and breaks their hearts and one time even his penis."

"That wasn't my fault and I just need some space from men."

"You mean Derek."

"Well yes but we are friends so nothing bad can happen between us."

Alex walked into the bar looking more depressed then ever. He came and sat down with Cristina and Meredith.

"What's your problem?" Cristina asked.

"Izzie just dumped me for Denny Duquette."

"The heart patient?" Meredith asked shocked.

"Yep." Alex took a large gulp of the beer Joe had just handed him.

"Just when I think you've lives can't get any worse, they do." Joe said to the three of them.

Just then, the four of them saw Mark and Addison walking into the bar laughing.

"When did they get together?" Meredith asked shocked.

"Last night I heard, apparently someone caught in doing it in an on-call room last night." Alex said to them. "You know what they means Yang."

Cristina pulled out three $20 bills and threw them at Alex.

Meredith looked confused, "What's going on here?"

"We had a bet whether you and McDreamy or Satan and McSteamy would get together first and I won." Alex said proud fully while counting his money.

Meredith turned to Cristina, "It that why you have been pushing me to give Derek a second chance?"

"That and I want you to be happy." Cristina said skeptical.

"Unbelievable!" Meredith yelled and walked out of the bar.

* * *

The next day, Meredith and Derek found themselves alone in an elevator.

"I'm knitting." She said.

"Really?"

"Yep, I've become celibate."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I took Doc to the vet last night." Derek said.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea, he's doing fine now but I was wondering since I have a surgery, if you could pick him up and drop him off at the trailer for me?"

"As a friend."

"As a friend."

"Is the spare key still in the same place?" She asked.

"Yep."

The elevators opened up and they both went their respective ways.

* * *

"Derek said that neither of you brought any assets into the marriage." Derek and Addison divorce attorney asked.

"Well I had my trust fund and my sparkling personality and uh also a futon couch." Addison said.

"Yes, Addison had a very ugly, very heavy, futon couch."

"Whatever happened to that couch?" She asked.

"We gave it to Mark but she already has him." Derek grinned sarcastically.

"Ok that's settled, what else?" Addison asked.

"So aside from Addison's trust fund that's in her name. You'll spilt everything, stocks, bonds and 401k's. The only thing that gets complicated is the real estate."

"Let me make this simple. All I want is the trailer and the land in Seattle. Addison can have the rest." Derek said.

"That's the Hampton and the Brownstone over looking Central Park. That's very generous of you doctor." The divorce attorney said.

"Hold on, he's up to something." Addison said.

"No." Derek said.

"I came here to fight cd's and books. I came here to fight for crystal vases. What's up here?"

"The divorce is my fault, let me take responsibility."

"We both had affairs."

"You had a one night stand with Mark."

"Derek, actually … it was … it was"

Derek cut her off, " It was two nights. You made a mistake. Meredith and I … we had a relationship and I did leave you for her." Derek turned to the attorney, "Make these changes and I'll sign today."

* * *

Meredith was sitting in the veterinarian clinic's waiting room, knitting, while she waited for the vet to bring Doc out.

"You're getting the hang of it." The secretary said to Meredith.

"Not really." Meredith said.

"You give up men?" She asked.

"No…yes. You know, I don't need to actually see the vet, I just need to take Doc home."

Meredith saw a very handsome, very rugged looking man come down the stairs toward her.

"Hi. I'm Finn Dandridge you must be Dr. Grey, Doc's other owner. We finally meet. Hello." He said to her.

Meredith looked at him and right away went back to knitting at an incredibly fast pace.

* * *

**A/N So not that much is happening but there will be much more drama coming up in the next two chapters. I promise. Don't forget to review!! They make me so happy and even more motivated to update faster!!**


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Take place immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but is she willing to get hurt all over again? Takes place after the Code Black incident.

**Note: You don't have to read _Into the Dark _to understand this story but the first chapter may be a bit confusing and to all of my faithful readers - WELCOME BACK AND ENJOY!!!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment, and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way, to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter 5 - Truly, Madly, Deeply**

_A new beginning_

_A new reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

* * *

"Come on, let me take you back and we'll get Doc."

"Ok." Meredith smiled.

Once they finally got to Doc, he jumped into Meredith arms.

"So you and Derek uh … are you together?" Finn asked.

"Uh … Derek and I are um, friends. He was married and I'm knitting a sweater. And uh … well, I guess I'm rambling which I tend to do a lot lately and I just wish that someone would just tell me to shut up. But my point is that he was married and I'm knitting a sweater."

"So you're single?"

"Single?" She asked.

"I asked because I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Out, with you?"

"On a date. Tomorrow night."

"Date? Tomorrow night?"

"And you're repeating everything I say so you can pay yourself sometime and figure a way to let me down easy. It's okay you know, I get …."

Meredith interrupted him, "I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yea, I would really love that." Meredith smiled. It was time that she got out there and tried to move on from Derek because she knew that Derek would just end of hurting her all over again.

"Ok then, well come over here tomorrow at 8:00. Does that work for you?" He asked.

"Perfect, I get off at 6:00."

"Okay then."

"I better get Doc home." She smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Meredith."

* * *

The next day at work, Meredith needed to talk to someone. Unfortunately Alex was the only one available.

"Should I go out with him?"

"Do I look like a chick to you? I mean if he's not in jail, or on drugs, or keeping body parts in his basement or he's not married then if you wanna do him then do him." Alex said.

"Not _do him, _date him. I'm not doing anyone, I'm knitting."

"Who are we talking about?" Cristina said, coming up to the nurse's station.

"Is it weird? I mean, he's Derek's vet, he's Doc's vet, he's my vet. He's McVet. Is it weird to date him?" Meredith asked.

"Wait did you say vet?" Cristina asked.

"Yep."

"Like animals? Oh, you can't date a vet, he's not even a real doctor. I don't see how you can go from an hot, well respected, world renown neurosurgeon to a plain vet."

"Finn is a nice guy." Meredith tried to defend herself.

"Finn? Who names their kid Finn?"

"It's fine if I date him, I need to get out there."

"Have you heard who Bambi is dating?" Cristina asked.

"George is dating someone?"

Cristine pointed her finger where George and Dr. Callie Torres stood flirting with each other.

"Yep, Dr. Callie Torres."

"Wasn't he assigned to her the other day?"

"Yep and they must've really hit it off."

"Kinda an odd couple." Meredith said.

"Yep that's what people would say about you and the vet. That poor surgeon settled for a vet when she could've had a neurosurgeon."

"Shut up."

* * *

Meredith was about to leave for the day when Derek ran into her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Thanks again for bringing Doc home."

"It was good to spend a little time with him."

"You know that you come by anytime."

"Thanks."

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner tonight. As friends." Derek asked hopefully.

"Actually Cristina and I have plans tonight." She lied, "Maybe another night."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, "Yea, sure."

* * *

When Meredith got to Finn's place, she saw him rushing all around.

"Hey." She said.

"Meredith I'm really sorry but I have to take care of something."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

He smiled, "I have to go birth a pony. I'm sure tha …"

Meredith interrupted him, "I've never seen that before, it sounds like fun."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Several hours later and a brand new pony that was brought into the world, Meredith and Finn arrived back at his place.

"You can go up and take a shower. There should a be a clean shirt of mine that you can wear while I wash yours."

"Okay." Meredith walked upstairs.

* * *

While Meredith was coming downstairs she heard Finn talking with someone. As she came down in Finn's shirt she saw Derek holding Doc.

He looked at her speechless. "Uh, Doc's sick again."

"Oh."

Derek looked at her with disgust but before he could say anything, Finn came.

"Bring him over here." He said to Derek.

Meredith waited patiently in the waiting room. Neither Derek or Finn had come yet for the past 20 minutes.

Suddenly Finn came out, followed by Derek.

"Is Doc ok?" Meredith asked them.

"I'd like to keep him here over night."

Meredith and Derek both nodded.

"I'll be right back." Finn said.

"So I can't believe that you lied to me." Derek said, extremely hurt.

"I'm sorry Derek."

"I never thought that you would ever lie to me."

"Well I didn't think you would lie to me either Derek."

"What does that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Um, let's see we were in a relationship for months and somehow you forgot to tell me that you have a wife."

Derek didn't say anything, instead he walked out and left.

Finn came back shortly with some papers in his hands.

"Where's Derek?"

"He left."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is perfect."

He handed her the papers, "Since you and Derek work together do you mind giving him this."

"What is it?" She asked

"Oh just some really great fishing spots in Seattle. We got to talking and he said that he really enjoys fishing."

"That was really sweet of you."

Finn smiled, "So let's find something to eat."

"I don't cook." She said.

"Nobody asked you to."

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone who had reviewed this story. It means the world to me. **

**For all those who haven't reviewed - it only takes a second to press the pretty purple button and to tell me what you think...**


	6. She Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Takes places immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but it she willing to get hurt all over again?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter 6 She Is**

_This is going to bring me to knees_

_I just want to hold you close._

* * *

The following day both Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd were extremely pissed off, it didn't help that she had been assigned to his case.

They didn't speak to one another unless it was medical and even then they were only professional with one another.

* * *

Derek was heading to his patients room when he saw Addison.

"Derek."

"Hey, you know what I like? I like that we're civilized. We're these adult grown people who can be divorced and friendly. We deserve a medal." He said.

"It wasn't a one night stand. Mark and I. It wasn't a one night stand; I was in love with him. Or at least I thought that I was. After you left we lived together for two months. I wanted to believe that we could make it work, that I hadn't thrown my marriage away, that I hadn't thrown my life away on a fling. But he's Mark and well I caught him with someone else, and then Richard called, so … We both had relationships with other people. We're both equally liable … for everything. So please, take the Brownstone."

Derek was fuming, "All I want it Seattle. I want Seattle, and I want never to see you again."

He walked away and into his patient's room.

"Dr. Shepherd," Meredith acknowledged him. "He's prepped and ready for surgery."

"Okay then, thanks for your help Dr. Grey." He started to walk away.

"Aren't I scrubbing in?"

"I don't need your assistance but I'm sure someone else finds it quite useful and enjoyable." He smirked.

He walked into the staircase and Meredith followed him.

"This is about Finn, isn't it?"

"I'm glad I know about the vet. You really get around."

He was about to walk away when Meredith grabbed his arm.

"What did you just say to me?"

"It's unforgivable."

"I don't ever remembering you to forgive me."

"So was the knitting a phase. Whose next? Alex? Because I heard he likes to sleep around. You have that in common."

"You don't get to call me a whore when I met you I thought I had found the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was done. So all the boys and all the bars and all the obvious daddy issues, who cared because I was done. You left me. You choose Addison. I'm all glued back together now and I make no apologizes for I choose to repair what you broke. You don't get to call me a whore." Her eyes started to water.

"But I made a mistake." He yelled.

"You've made one too many Derek."

"Everything would be ok if you tried to make things work. Just give me a second chance." He pleaded.

"I did Derek. After I found out that you were married I still wanted you back. I begged you to choose me, to love me. I poured my heart out to you and you choose Addison over me."

Meredith walked away, leaving Derek in the stairwell.

* * *

After the fight, Meredith had decided to go and think down in the basement.

"I don't see why Burke is pissed that I fell asleep. It happens, I'm an intern, I get tired even during sex." Cristina said while sitting herself down next to Meredith.

Meredith didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina asked.

"Derek called me a whore."

"That McBastard."

Meredith looked at Cristina and they both started laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Meredith was over at Finn's place.

"This could be a mistake. This. Us. You, you, you're really nice and we you don't want to get involved with me. If you knew me."

"Scary."

"Finn."

"And damaged. See, I told you."

"Finn, I'm serious."

"I don't care because I'm just as scary and damaged as you are."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

She knew that she needed to get away from Derek. He wasn't good for her and Finn was. Maybe, just maybe, Finn was what she really needed.

* * *

The next morning, Meredith had woken up from another sleepover at Finn's place to find she was alone. She started to get up when Finn came inside with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry Meredith," he paused, "Doc passed away this morning."

Finn took Meredith into his arms as she began to cry.

"I know that you loved him very much." He said to her.

Although it made her sad to know that her dog passed away. It made her even sadder to know that her last excuse, beside the hospital, to talk to Derek was gone. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way because she was the one that choose this path. Meredith knew that she had to make things right between Derek and herself even if it meant just being friends.

"I do, I love him so much."

"Shh. It's going to be ok."

"I better go and tell Derek. I don't want to tell him over the phone."

Finn nodded and left Meredith to get dressed.

* * *

Meredith had knocked several times and there had been no answer. She knew that he was home because his car was there.

She had decided to get his spare key, he was being stubborn and she really needed to talk to him.

She walked inside just as Derek was getting out of the shower. What surprised her wasn't the fact that he was half naked but that he was half naked and there was a woman on his bed.

"I … uh…" Then she walked out the door.

"Meredith." Derek called after her, "Meredith wait, let me explain."

But it was too late.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!!!! If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know!!**

**Don't forget to press the pretty purple button!!!**


	7. Gamble Everything For Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Takes places immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but it she willing to get hurt all over again?

**A/N As a little clarification for the story – _Into the Dark _was basically Meredith's dream. She wakes up at the end and this story continues. What she doesn't know is that the dream was her glimpse into the future.**

**Hope that clears things up, Now onto the show……**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**CHAPTER 7 – Gamble Everything for Love**

_Tell me the truth and I'll tell you the truth_

* * *

After witnessing that, Meredith didn't want to go back to Finn's place and she didn't want to go home. She was left with only one option – the hospital. Even she didn't start for another hour, it didn't matter.

* * *

When she got into the locker room, Cristina was already in there.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"I could ask the same for you?"

"Doc died this morning and I saw Derek half naked," Cristina raised her eyebrow, "With a woman on his bed."

"Oh." Cristina paused, "She was probably really ugly."

"Very ugly and tall and gorgeous." Meredith sat down on the bench next to Cristina

"Meredith you know that you shouldn't be mad."

"I know but I didn't think that he would move on so soon."

"Didn't you?"

"Shut up Cristina. You're not helping."

"Ok, Fine. McDreamy's a McAsshole."

"Thank you."

* * *

Several hours later, Meredith was walking by the nurse's station when she saw Derek and his latest flame talking and Derek looking pissed off. She tried to avoid them but she wasn't that lucky.

"Meredith! Wait!" Derek called out to her.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd."

"Good, it's the lusty intern again." That _woman_ said to her.

Meredith looked sick to her stomach. How could Derek tell another woman about the things that she had done?

"Meredith, I would like you to meet my _sister _Nancy."

"Oh, sister!" Meredith felt slightly relieved.

"I've heard so much about you." Nancy smiled.

"Well I have to get going. Nice meeting you."

And Meredith ran off with Derek right after her.

He was finally able to corner her in an on-call room.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I can understand that it looked a little compromising." Derek said to her.

"There's actually something that I had wanted to tell you this morning."

Derek tried to contain the excitement building up inside of him, Meredith must've broken up with Finn.

"Doc passed away this morning."

His face fell and he took Meredith into his arms.

She couldn't take it anymore and finally she began crying.

"I can't believe he's gone Derek."

"I know Mere, I know."

She broke their embrace and looked into his eyes. Without thinking Derek brought his lips to hers. They meet for a few seconds before Meredith realized what was happening and broke the kiss.

"Derek you can't do this to me."

"What am I doing?"

"You can't kiss me like that when you call me whore. You do things to me when you know I'm vulnerable. You can't do this to me anymore Derek."

Derek didn't say anything and watched Meredith walk out the door.

Meredith had been at the nurses station looking for a chart when Derek's sister came up to her.

"Hello." Nancy smiled.

"Uh…Hi"

"I know that you are done in 10 minutes and I was hoping that we could talk."

"Um…sure." Meredith was a little surprised.

"I'll meet you at the bar across the street in 20 minutes."

Meredith forced a smile, "Ok."

* * *

A few minutes later, Meredith walked into the locker room.

"Satan II wants to talk to me." She announced to her friends.

"Why?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know."

"I heard that she's really good friends with Addison. Apparently they have been since college; she was the one that introduced Derek to her." Cristina said.

"Oh great, just what I needed."

"Well good luck with that, I have to go check on Denny. See you guys later." Izzie said while walking out of the locker room.

"Do you think Izzie is making a mistake with Denny?" Meredith asked Cristina and George.

"I think it's going to blow up in her face, she should know that doctors aren't supposed to get too involved with their patients."

George and Meredith both nodded.

* * *

When Meredith got to Joe's, she immediately saw Nancy sitting at a table towards the back. Before she went over there, she went to the bar.

"Joe, give me a shot, now."

Before Joe had finished pouring the drink, Meredith had grabbed it and threw it down her throat.

"Thanks."

When Meredith got to the table, Nancy smiled.

"Couldn't talk to me without a little alcohol in your body?"

"It certainly helps." Meredith replied.

"You're very pretty but you're not my brother's usual type."

"Really, I always thought that we were perfect together." The words flew out of her mouth before Meredith realized what she had said.

Nancy smiled, "Then why aren't you guys together?"

"I am dating a vet."

"You go from a vet to neurosurgeon?"

"Well Derek did go from a woman who loved him to a woman who cheated on him. Funny things happen." Meredith shrugged.

Nancy laughed, "Very true. You know I have been friends with Addison for a very long time but my family never liked her, especially my dad. He couldn't stand her, always thought that she couldn't be trusted. My whole family was so upset when Derek and Addison started dating, even more so when he proposed. Addison, being well-off, had even demanded a bigger ring when she knew that Derek couldn't afford it. He saved up for months to buy her a ring, he was always trying to please her. They seemed like this perfect couple. He was an up in coming neurosurgeon, everyone could see the potential in him and she was this neo-natal specialist that excelled in what she did. The problem was that they were never happy. They pretended to be but everyone could tell that they weren't."

"Then why did they stay married?" Meredith asked.

"I think so many people knew from the beginning that the marriage wouldn't last, they didn't want to give into that. I think they wanted to show everyone else that they were wrong. Derek threw himself into the hospital and Addison found Mark."

Nancy took a swig of her beer, "Today, I saw the way my brother looked at you and I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. He is so in love with you."

"He has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"I heard about what happened the other day. You know he didn't mean it, he was having a bad day."

"What could've been so bad that caused him to call me a whore?"

"He had just found out that what happened between Mark and Addison wasn't a one-night stand but rather a relationship. Apparently they lived together for 2 months after Derek left and they fell in love but Mark being who he is, cheated on her and that's when she came to Seattle."

Meredith didn't know what to say. She sat there speechless. Part of her wanted to forgive Derek and finished what he had started in the on-call room today but the other half of her knew that she needed to move on.

"Why won't you take my brother back?"

"I'm dating someone else."

"But my brother is the one."

Meredith shrugged, "Maybe, but Finn's the better guy."

* * *

**A/N - Wow that was a long chapter. I had not planned on writing the kiss between Derek and Meredith but it just kinda happened. Shonda is right when she says that these characters tend to write themselves. **

**So this story is going in a different direction than I had planned. This was suppose to be perfectly inline with _Into the Dark_ but I was writing Chapter 8 (which I will post in a few days) and thought of another idea and kinda just went with it. I am much more happy with it and I hope you guys will be too. The new summary kinda goes along with my new idea. The next chapter is personally my favorite from any story I have written. I will update soon!!**

**Please review because I only got like 4 for the last chapter and that makes me depressed and not so eager to update soon. So please review, it only takes a few seconds.**


	8. Streetcorner Symphony

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Takes places immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but it she willing to get hurt all over again?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**CHAPTER 8 – Streetcorner Symphony **

_Some people_

_It's a pity_

_They go all their lives and never know_

_How to live or to let love go_

* * *

After the meeting with Nancy, Meredith had gone home to take a nice long bath but when she walked inside, she found George and Izzie sitting and watching her mother's surgical tapes.

"How was talking to Satan II?" George asked.

Meredith paused, "Not as bad as I thought it would be. I think that we came to an agreement of sorts."

"Come sit down with us." Izzie sat while making room for her on the couch.

"Sure."

"So, George, you and Callie?" Izzie asked.

"So what's wrong with her?" George shot back.

"Nothing, she just doesn't seem like your type." Izzie shrugged.

"Well I didn't think that vets were Meredith's type."

"Ok, enough about Finn being a vet. There is nothing wrong with that." Meredith said.

"It's ok Meredith. I respect your choice to date a vet." George said.

"And I respect your choice to date Callie." Meredith smiled.

* * *

The next day at the hospital had been pretty uneventful compared to the previous day. Derek's sister had left and she still had not talked to Derek since the incident in the on-call room and come to think about it she had not talked to Finn either.

Meredith got a page, paging her to the locker room. When she got there, she found Izzie sitting down, crying, George sitting there comforting her and Cristina standing there not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" Meredith whispered to Cristina.

"Denny died."

"What!" Meredith said a little too loud.

"They said his heart couldn't take it anymore and he just gave up. He had proposed only an hour before and I said no. I was beginning to think that it was a mistake to get too close to him. I turned him down and now …and now he's ….dead." Izzie said, still crying her heart out.

Meredith went up to her and put her arms around Izzie, "Shh. Everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not. He's gone. Forever."

Just then Alex walked inside, "I heard what happened." He said to the others and went straight to Izzie.

"I don't want to hear it from you Alex."

"Izzie." Meredith moved away and Alex took her place beside Izzie.

"I can't believe that he's gone." She cried.

"You made him the happiest man on the earth. Just remember that he loved and will always love you."

Before Izzie could respond, Bailey walked through the door.

"George take Izzie home. Cristina, Meredith and Alex find someone to cover for you and you can go home but I expect you to be back tomorrow." Bailey told them and then walked outside.

* * *

Meredith walked out of the locker room and went to the nurse's station.

"Can you page Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith asked Olivia.

"Sure Dr. Grey."

Moments later, Derek came.

"I got paged?" He said to Olivia.

"Actually, I paged you." Meredith said.

"You?"

"Can we talk?"

Derek nodded and led her to an on-call room.

"What's up?"

Meredith grabbed the collar of his lab coat and her lips crashed against his. The kiss grew very heated and she pulled away.

"I love you Derek and you are here right next to me and I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I've been doing the past month but all I know is that I love you. I don't want to lose you again. I don't know what I would do to myself if I ever lost you and I couldn't see you anymore. I would die Derek. So please forgive me." She started to cry.

Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"You did nothing wrong. It was me; I should've signed the divorce papers as soon as she came out here but I made a mistake and I know that I've made too many but I love you too Meredith." He looked deeply into her eyes.

They both leaned in and gave each other a very soft, sweet kiss that meant so much to the both of them.

Meredith laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too Mere." Derek gave her his McDreamy grin.

They both smiled at each other.

"What time do you get off?" He asked.

"I'm off now."

"Now?"

"Denny passed away, so Bailey gave of us the rest of the day off."

"Denny, the heart patient, Denny?" Derek asked.

"Yep."

"Wasn't Izzie close to him?"

"He had proposed to her but she didn't think that it was a good idea."

Derek nodded, "Well I was going to ask you out but Izzie needs you tonight."

Meredith smiled, "Thank you."

Derek leaned over and gently kissed her.

"I could make this a habit." He said.

"Go, you have lives to save."

* * *

**A/N Hope that you all liked this chapter. Denny dies but Izzie doesn't cause the death. Meredith realizes that she has the man she loves and that loves her there and breathing and she shouldn't waste the time she has with him. Hope that you liked the chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews – they mean the world to me.**


	9. You Can't Hurry Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Takes places immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but it she willing to get hurt all over again?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**CHAPTER 9 You Can't Hurry Love**

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

* * *

It had been one week since Derek and she got back together and also a week since Denny had died. Derek and Meredith were happier than ever. They had decided to keep things quiet just until everything with Denny had settled down. They had to save their alone time to little visits in the on-call rooms and also elevators.

"Okay, Yang you're with me. Grey, Dr. Shepherd has requested your _medical _services today. George you seem to be popular too, Dr. Torres has requested you and Alex you are in the pit today."

Before she could find Derek, she was paged. She got into the elevator without realizing who was in there with her.

"You know elevator rides can be very interesting if you have the right person with you." Derek said.

Meredith turned around, "Really?"

He grinned, "Yep." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "So do you want to make this elevator ride interesting?"

She leaned into him and was inches away from meeting his lips when she leaned to his ear instead.

"Remember what I said Derek."

"Yes, I know you said no sex for at least a month but come on Mere, it's me and you. We're practically a condom and if we don't have sex we are going to put the condom companies out of business."

Meredith laughed hard, "You're good." He smiled, "But it's not going to work."

"But sex is good."

"Yes Derek but the last time we were together is was all about sex and we are supposed to be dating. I hear that dating can be fun."

"Yes but dating can be even more fun with something to look forward at the end of the date."

Just then the doors to the elevator opened to their floor.

"I believe that we have work that we must attend to Dr. Shepherd." Meredith said in a very professional voice.

"Very well Dr. Grey."

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and it was Meredith's day to go home at lunch to check on Izzie. After Denny's death, Izzie took off two week from the hospital and was told that it meant longer shifts to make up for the lost time.

Meredith got home and called out for Izzie but there was no answer.

"Izzie!" Meredith called out again but got no response in return.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator

_I had to meet someone at Joe's. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. _

Meredith was glad that Izzie was finally getting out of the house. The last time she had been out of the house was when they had brought her home from the hospital after Denny had died.

She was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door. When she got to the glass door, she could see Finn on the other side. That's when it hit her, she had forgotten to break up with Finn when she got back with Derek.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"Oh I didn't know you were going to be home. I was coming to bring Izzie some food. I know how hard it is too lose someone really close to you and the thing that always made me feel better was when someone would bring me food." He smiled.

"Shiva."

"Yeah I guess. So I haven't heard from you in almost a week now."

Meredith was about to say something when suddenly Finn's lips were upon hers. The force of his kiss was so hard that as Meredith tried to pull away she ended up pushing herself into a wall, unable to break away. She put her hands on his chest to try to push him off at the same moment Derek walked into the house.

They broke apart and Derek stood there shocked and the bouquet of red roses in his hands had dropped to the floor.

"I thought you were different Meredith, I really did but you are just like her." Derek said with disgust in his voice and left.

"What was that about?" Finn asked.

"Finn I had meant to call but it slipped my mind. I decided to try to make things work with Derek and now I might have just ruined things." Meredith said pushing Finn out of the way and going after Derek.

* * *

**A/N So that whole Finn kissing Meredith was not planned or even in my head until I started writing. But that Finn has caused so many problems for Meredith and Derek, will he cause more? Only I know the answer and only you will know if I get reviews. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to update.**

**So I am kinda of so-so about how this story is during out. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know - it would help a great deal!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviews – they make me so happy!!!!!!**


	10. Universe and U

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Takes places immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but it she willing to get hurt all over again?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Chapter 10 – Universe and U

_You know I tell the truth_

_We are just the same_

_I can feel everything you do_

_Hear everything you say_

* * *

Meredith ran after Derek but by the time she had gotten outside, it was too late. His car was already pulling out of the driveway. She didn't know what to do. It was raining and she was sitting on her front lawn.

* * *

George had been busy lately, with everything that had happened with Izzie was a lot to deal with. He was running down the hall when Callie stopped him.

"George!" Callie called out.

"Oh, hey Callie."

"I haven't talked to you in almost a week."

"I know, things have been pretty crazy with Izzie."

"Yeah, that's what I thought but George I'm your girlfriend."

"I know Callie but Izzie is having a very hard time right now and she needs us."

"Of course George, they always come first to you." Callie rolled her eye.

"Callie whether you like it or not, Meredith, Izzie and even Cristina are my family. You have to learn to accept that."

"We're done George." Callie said and walked away.

* * *

Meredith didn't know how much time passed and she was pretty sure that Finn had left sometime ago but she couldn't move. She had once again managed to screw things up in her life once again. Meredith was too involved in her thoughts to hear a car pull up and someone walking up to her.

"Meredith you have to get up. It's pouring and you are going to get sick." Izzie said, trying to pull her up.

"I don't want to." Meredith said sounding like a 5 year old.

"People are worried about you. You were supposed to be back at the hospital an hour ago."

"Crap." Meredith got up and started to walk to her car door but before she could reach the door Izzie stopped her.

"No, you're not going in. I told George that you got sick and I was taking care of you."

"Thanks Izzie."

"No problem." Izzie pulled Meredith up, "Now let's go inside, warm you up and you can tell me what is going on."

* * *

Once Meredith had changed into some dry clothes and Izzie had made some hot chocolate, the questioning began.

"So what happened?" Izzie asked.

"Before I start the story there is something that you need to know." Meredith said.

Izzie nodded.

"Okay after Denny died I realized that time can be too short sometimes and we shouldn't waste or let go of something that we want and that is right in front of us. So I went to Derek and basically told him that I had made a mistake and I wanted to start over again."

"So you and McDreamy are back together?" Meredith nodded, "Since Denny died?"

"Yep and now I screwed things up again."

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked.

"Well I forgot to break up with Finn and he came here and kissed me and Derek saw nad now I really am a whore."

Izzie wrapped her arms around Meredith as she began to cry.

They stayed like this until they heard the front door opening.

"Meredith!" George called out.

"Oh, she better be here and McDreamy better not be here." Cristina said.

They walked into the living and found Izzie and Meredith.

George turned to Izzie, "What happened?"

"I am right here, you can just ask me."

"I'm curious Mere, I really am because Bailey thinks that since Derek called in saying that he wasn't feeling good and so did you that you two ditched together." Cristina said.

"Derek called in sick?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, cancelled all of his surgeries." Cristina said.

Meredith then proceeded to tell them the same story that she told Izzie.

"So you and McDreamy have your McLife again?" George asked.

"We did but now I screwed things up again." Meredith said.

"Meredith go to him and tell him everything and I know that he will understand." Izzie said.

"You think so?" Meredith asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Okay then." She got up and left.

* * *

After stopping at Joe's and the ferryboats, Meredith went to the last place Derek would be – the trailer. She had thought it was too obvious and that was why she hadn't checked there first.

Sure enough, when she drove up, she saw the lights on and his car parked in front.

She went up to the door of the trailer and didn't bother knocking and allowed herself inside. When she stepped inside, she saw him laying down on his bed looking sadder than she had ever seen.

"What do you want?" Derek said with disgust in his voice.

"To apologize." She said softly.

"For cheating on me?"

"I didn't n cheat on you."

"That's not what it looked like." Derek said.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain." Meredith moved to sit on the edge of Derek's bed.

"Okay then, explain why you were kissing Finn."

"I wasn't kissing Finn, he kissed me."

"Why?" Derek's voice was still cold.

"Because I forgot to break up with Finn after we got back together. I was too preoccupied with you and Izzie that it slipped my mind and then Finn showed up with food for Izzie and kissed me. I tried to push him off but it was too late. Derek I love you. In a really big pretend to like your taste in music," Derek smiled, "Let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that make me feel horrible for what I put you through. So please love me, trust me, forgive me."

Derek leaned into Meredith. He caressed the side her face.

"You don't need to be forgiven." He said and leaned into her and kissed her. She responded and pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review. **

**On a side note, I am thinking about doing a MerDer story where Meredith is Derek's wedding planner. What do you guys think? Please let me know!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Title: Could be Anything

Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO THE DARK: Takes places immediately after the last chapter, Meredith must now deal with the fact that Derek is no longer married and he wants her back but it she willing to get hurt all over again?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_There are times when even the best of us have trouble with commitment and we may be surprised at the commitments we're willing to let slip out of our grasp. Commitments are complicated. We may surprise ourselves by the commitments we're willing to make. True commitment, takes effort, and sacrifice. Which is why sometimes, we have to learn the hard way to choose our commitments very carefully._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Chapter 11 – Collide

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide _

* * *

Two months had passed since Denny's death and the aftermath. Everything was once again normal for the interns. Once again George and Izzie weren't getting any sleep because of Meredith and Derek.

It was 2:00 in the morning and George, Izzie and Meredith had rounds at 6:00. The problem was that Meredith and Derek had been going at it for the past 2 ½ hours. Izzie and George were both in the hallway.

"We need to do something about this." George said.

"Yeah, I know but do you want to walk in there and tell them to shut up."

"No but I do have an idea." He said.

George walked downstairs and came up moments later with a bowl of water in his hands.

Izzie looked worried, "George what are you doing?"

With his eyes closed and one hand holding the water and the other opening the door. George threw the water inside her room. He quickly closed the door to hear screams.

Izzie laughed, "Seriously George?"

"Hey, they had to be stopped someway."

Moments later Meredith and Derek emerged from the room, in dry clothes but soaking wet hair.

"Okay, who was that?" Meredith asked.

"What are you talking about?" Izzie asked.

"This is not funny. I was almost done." Derek said.

"Yeah you've finished two other times too." George said.

Derek opened his mouth but George cut him off.

"Yes we heard you. We can hear everything and Meredith it would be nice if you got a new headboard."

Both Izzie and George went back into their respective bedrooms and Meredith and Derek started laughing.

"Where are we going to sleep now? Our bed is completely wet." Meredith said.

"We've never tried the couch before." Derek grinned.

Meredith grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

George was standing at the nurse's station when he saw Olivia. Although George hadn't admitted it to anyone, he missed Olivia a lot.

Olivia saw George starring at her and began blushing. George walked up to her.

"Hey Olivia."

"Hi George."

"So I was … um … wondering … maybe if you wanted to … or if you didn't I would understand…"

Olivia cut him off, "I'd love to go out with George."

"Okay, my shift ends at 6:00 on Friday."

"Mine too." Olivia smiled.

George grinned, "So I'll meet you in the lobby then."

"Yeah, okay." Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Cristina came up to him.

"Did that just happened?" She asked.

"I just got myself a date."

"How fun. Bambi got a date with the Syph nurse." Cristina laughed.

George playfully pushed her, "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

* * *

Later that night, Meredith and Cristina were both sitting on the gurneys down in the basement.

"So I heard you and Derek got water thrown on yourselves during sex." Cristina joked.

"Shut up, that water was really cold." Meredith shot back.

"Guess who Bambi is going out with again."

"Callie?"

"Nope the Syph nurse."

"George is going out with Olivia again?" Meredith smiled; she had always thought that they made a cute couple.

"Yep, he asked her out today." Cristina took a sip of her coffee. "Poor Izzie."

"Why?"

"Between you and Derek and now George and Olivia, she isn't get any sleep."

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N That chapter was a bit slow and wasn't one of my favorites but I hope that you all enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review!!!!


End file.
